Who Would've Thought?
by kittycat1810
Summary: They never really went into the character Toad, so this is my take on it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so it probably won't be good. Still appreciate you reading it though. And sorry for bad grammar, I write like I talk. Will have some cussing probably.**

_Italics-thoughts_

A man was sitting in the chair. He was a friendly looking, brown eyed, white haired, middle aged man. But, unknown to many, he ran an illegal organization. He was the lead scientist of Operation ZATHURA, or Project ZATHURA. It had been working on creating a new weapon, before the only success escaped. "Get him back." He said to the four standing in front of him. "You know what will happen if you fail."

"Yes sir" all of them replied.

Todd ducked behind the wall. He knew Duncan was waiting for him. _Why do I do this? Why do I pretend to be so fuckn weak and stupid?_ He, contrary to everyone's beliefs, wasn't stupid. Actually, he was in the end of sophomore year (and taking online college courses for nearly every subject at the local library), and he was only fourteen. Well, he was almost fourteen. There were only a few weeks until his birthday. He didn't really care though. Why the hell should he? There wasn't anyone who remembered. Besides, why should he celebrate another year of life when it was just one year closer to _them_ finding him?

He walked toward the way into the city. Maybe he could get there early and actually scrounge up some decent food. Despite what everyone believed, he didn't like eating frickn bugs and only did so because he was starving. Though they weren't bad, he didn't enjoy the feeling of the insides squishing on his tongue. _It would be so much easier, not to mention faster, if I just- NO! Don't think about that. I can't believe it's been… How many fuckn years has it been? I can't tell because of that slow aging injection. Stop! Quit thinking about that!_ He yelled at himself.

It had been years since he had broken out. He remembered that _the main bastard of a scientist had had brown hair. And Ava had- NO! Don't think about her. It doesn't matter, she's dead._ _Poor Ava. She was only six, she didn't deserve-_ he forced himself to stop thinking about her. Ava had only been one of the casualties. He would never forget their screams of agony.

He was finally in the city. Looking around, he saw a few possible victims that would be easy to pick-pocket. Clearing his mind so he wouldn't mess up, he brushed past one mumbling a quick apology, then took out the recently swiped wallet. _Sweet, a twenty. This should be enough for today, but I want to try to have some for tomorrow too, even though Lance, Pietro, Mystique, and Wanda would no doubt steal some._ Freddy was the only one who didn't. The Blob wasn't as dumb as anyone thought either, but he had dyslexia** (no offense to anyone, just a random idea). **He was like an older brother of sorts to Todd. Another unknown fact was that Todd was Lance's brother, well, by blood at least, but not even Lance knew that.

Todd's real name was Daniel Simms **(srry if this is anyone's name. Just a random name I picked)** but everyone had called him Danny, bastard, Shadow (in the street fights), D-man, Acrobat (a name he earned in the ghettos of New York and Brooklyn), or Z. _The only people who called him Z_, he remembered as he sat down in _Kayla's Café _**(again, another random name)**, _were the people in the ZATHURA project. _

Lance's real name was Chris Simms, but, unlike Danny, his older sister Hayley, and their youngest sister, Mary, Chris had left with their real father because their fuckn mother was an abusive, alcoholic, drugee, sex addict. _Oh yeah, it's the anniversary of Mary and 'mom's' death today. _Todd thought as he ordered a water and a salad. He had never gotten into junk food. Looking out the window, he saw the X-Geeks walk past. _Lucky bitches. Bet they never starved, to the point of death. _ He had. It had been horrible, and the worst part, is that he still was close to that.

Todd hated the X-Geeks. It wasn't their ideas about humans and mutants living together-no he supported that. He hated the fact that they had tested him. That they tested him, even after suvivin the streets, and they didn't test any other X-Geeks. Maybe he would've told them about his other… abilities. Looking again, he saw Boom Boom walk past. Tabby was the one who patched him up after Duncan, Mystique, Magneto, Lance, Pietro, or Wanda beat him good. She looked over and saw him. Tabby walked into the Café and sat down across from him.**(Tabby talking-[ Todd talking-{ )**

["Hey Toddy, I was beginning to miss you."]

{"Hey Tabby. Miss ya too. How's life with the X-Geeks?"}

["Probably better than life with the hood. Oh, sorry the _brother_hood"]

{"Hard to be worse than that Tabby. It'd be better if you came back."}

["I'm not goin back Todd. You know that. I don't see why you don't come to the mansion. At least they don't beat the students.] The waitress came by, gave me my salad and water, and took Tabby's order.

{You kidding? A) They tested me. I don't trust people that test me. B) I won't be able to leave if I needed too. C) They don't like me. D) They wouldn't expect me to actually be fuckn good at anything so they'd put me on the worst of the worst E) I don't trust them, or really anyone, and F) You know I try not to get attached. That makes leaving harder.}

[Wow. Thought this through, have we Todd? Well, now, the only testing they do is to see what team you'd be on and what classes you'd be in. They might like you if you let them know you. The X-Geeks would also protect you from the nameless entity that you won't tell anyone who or what it is!"] The waitress came by and gave Tabby her coffee and French Toast.

{"Look Tabby, you know I don't want to remember. You really don't want to get involved."}

["What are you going to do when they come for you Todd? Do you expect us-no, me-to fight something that I have no idea what it can do? The X-Geeks could find out and they'd not only know what their up against but they also have that 'All for one and one for all' policy."]

{"Tabby, of course I don't expect you to fight _them_. When they come, I'll leave. Just like always. And as for joining the X-Geeks-"}

["Don't answer now. Just think about it. Oh, and let Storm check out your injuries and if she says their too bad, then you stay there. No arguments."] Tabby finished and got up. She stopped at the door, turned around, looked at Todd, and said ["You can't run forever. Don't you get tired of it? Running won't work forever anyway. Sooner or later, you're enemies _will_ find you."] and with that, she left.

{"Yeah Tabby, I do get tired of it. I've been tired of it. But I ain't got nowhere to go. I ain't got nowhere I'm wanted. They're everywhere. But this place is different. Maybe, I'll actually try to stay this time.} Todd whispered, more to himself. Unknown to him though, hundreds of miles away, _the team_ were planning to bring him in.

**So that's the first chap. Review if u wanna. Flames will make awesome cookies and hot dogs.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update!

_Italics- thoughts_

(Tabby talking-[ Todd talking-{ Storm talking-/)

We approached the institute. I was freakin terrified even though I would never admit it_. I really hoped that they wouldn't have needles. They really creep me out. I hope the X-Geeks don't see me. _

{"Do I really have to do this?"}

["Yes Todd, you do. You said you would"]

{But-}

[No buts!]

Me and Tabby argued for so long that I didn't even realize that we entered the mansion, much less that we reached the infirmary.

/Hello Todd, Tabby./ The weather witch, Storm I think her name is, put the shot she was holding down, but all I saw was the needle. It looked like it was four inches long and I subconsciously backed up. Of course I walked into Dr. McCoy.

"Come on, it is just a checkup Todd" The Dr. said.

{So? I haven't ever been to a doctor that wasn't a complete psycho.}

[Todd, calm down! If it will make you feel better, I'll stay right here.]

{Fine} I said as I hopped up onto an observation table

/Good, now I need you to take off your shirt so I can see the damage. Tabby told me your training was… rougher… than ours/

{Whatever} inside, I was freaking out_. I had all of the bruises, scars, and burn marks. I had more recent broken ribs and a stab wound. I'd gotten off easy. _I took my shirt off.

/Oh my God. Who did this?/ I winced at her tone.

{It would take forever to list all of the names.}

/Well, based off of the more recent ones, you are staying here. Tabby, could you go get his stuff?/]

[Yeah Storm. See ya in a few Toddy]

{Tabby! I have a two books in the drawer under the bed. Grab them too.}

[Okay]

/Can you step on this scale please Todd?/

{Whatever} I said as I stepped on. I was extremely curious because no one's ever seemed to have any difficulty picking me up.

/Do you eat at all? You only weigh 73 pounds!/

{I eat when I got food. Which isn't too often} I muttered the last part but she gave me a look that said she had heard and didn't approve.

/When were you last immunizations?/

{Umm. The third of never.}

/You've never had any?}

{Nope}

/Well, then we have a lot of catching up to do. First I'm going to give you a smallpox shot, then chicken pox and so on and so forth./

I flinched back when she picked up one of the shots.

/Just hold still/

I tried, but when the needle touched me, I got a lot of horrifying flashbacks, pulled back, and started shaking and sweating. I felt needles piercing my skin and going to the bone. After, it felt like fire and ice in my blood.

/Are you okay?/ Storm asked looking concerned and confused. /You just stared into space. I finished about two minutes ago/

{Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't realize I faded out.}

/I'm done here today. Here, I'll show you to your room/ She lead me through many different hallways_. If I didn't have a photographic memory, I would've been completely lost_. The room she lead me to _was huge and had one huge bed, a dresser, a mirror, a nightstand, and a closet so big that I could sleep in it_. She put a binder on the nightstand. /There's a map and schedule in there. Tomorrow we will probably test you to see what team and classes you'll be put in. Everything to your liking?/

{It's amazing. It's huge. I've never been in a room this big except the basket ball courts in the rec centers}

/Well, then this should be a welcome change/ She said as she left. As I looked around, I thought_ It looks like the start of another new life. Maybe this one will be good for me._

Meanwhile, the Team was on a plane to New York City.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long! Thanks for the encouraging reviews!**

Toad was walking down to the Danger Room for his first training session. Storm was very reluctant to let him train so soon, but after much convincing, she let him train. His uniform was black, like the others, but with Rouge's green color in a X across his chest. His boots and gloves were the same color. It was so different from his other one that was three sizes too big. Unlike that, this one fit snug, without restricting any movement as he'd found out when he did his normal morning routine, working on acrobatics and stretching. It also showed off his muscles, which none of his clothes ever had, because they'd been many sizes too big.

He finally made it there, and as soon as he walked in, he heard Wolverine's voice. "Look, all I need you to do is take it slow and if he seems to be having trouble with the simulations help him out."

"But Wolverine-" definitely Kitty.

"No buts half pint. Jean's controlling the simulations."

"Then I'll have no problem, yo." Todd said deciding to make himself known. All of the X-men, Wolverine included, jumped.

"When did you get here?" Wolverine.

"When you told them to help me if I needed it, yo."

"I have to go with the Prof. to find a new student, so Jean is in charge of simulations for today." Wolverine said as he walked out the door and the metal door slammed shut.

"Okay, lets see if you can keep up," Nightcrawler taunted as the simulation turned on.

Todd found himself surprised. The X-Geeks actually made a half decent holoprojector of a sentinel. He found himself jumping around avoiding lasers. Looking at the others, he saw them attacking the legs and arms. _Alright, take out the eyes first._ He spit acidic goo at the sentinel's eyes and smirked in satisfaction as the eyes burned and it started shooting everywhere. Acting quick, he jumped on top of it, at least a fifty foot hop, and reached into the hole the acid made, pulling out wires. Deciding to make it known that he knew how to make a sentinel explode, he crossed the red and blue wires.

"Get away! That thing is gonna blow!" He yelled jumping off and rolling with the landing. Not two seconds after he landed, the sentinel blew. Todd could feel the blue flames licking at his back.

"Holy-" was all Evan had to say.

"Wie haben ... Oh mein Gott" Kurt said.

"What were you thinking! You could've blown us up!" Scott yelled at him.

"Look yo, I told you it was gonna blow. If you didn't move out of the way, your mistake! I know how to blow shit sky-fucking-high, so stop acting like your head is up your ass and you know everything! I'd like to see you do that to a sentinel!" Todd exploded in Scott's face.

„"Scott, he did warn us, and it was cool to see a sentinel go supernova like that." Rouge said.

„"Whose side are you on! I knew you were on their side all along!" Scott exploded at her.

„"Hey yo, this is between you and me. If she were on our side, she wouldn't have abandon us. Have you ever been abandon? Let me tell you smart-ass, it isn't a good feeling Golden Boy." Toad said in a dead sounding voice. Rouge look at his retreating back suprised. She'd never known that he'd felt abandoned by her or anyone. Everyone watched Todd leave, shocked at what they'd just seen.

„"He does everything he can not to abandon anyone. Todd was abandoned many times. He won't tell anyone what happened, bu based off of the scars, it must've been bad. He does try." Tabby told them as she left a few minutes later. The others left not long after, but none of them could get out the hauntingly calm voice and mask Toad had used, or the mystery that came in a frog shaped body.

**I don't think I'm good at fight scenes, but I tried. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has been so long! High school + homework = issues. Thanks for all the positive reviews!**

Todd stared at the mirror in hate. He hated what he faked. He hated that no one gave him a chance. Without thinking, he punched the mirror completely shattering it. _That__'__s__what__I__get.__I__knew__they__wouldn__'__t__even__give__me__a__chance.__Maybe__I__should__leave._ He was standing in front of the vanity with his hands in fists. He hunched over, put his chin on his chest, closed his eyes, and tensed his muscles.

"Todd?" Came Tabby's unsure voice. "Todd?" She said as she poked her head in. "Ignore Scott. You okay? What the hell happened to the mirror?"

Todd raised his head and looked at her "My bad. Couldn't stand to look at _it_ anymore. Got so mad at it." He said with hate in his voice as he turned his head away from her putting his head on the other side of his chest sp that she couldn't see his face and closing his eyes.

Tabby walked over to him and he was shocked to feel her arms around him.**(not****a****romance.****More****sibling****like)** "You are not an it. You, Todd Tolansky are a teenager. Teenagers may be known as party animals, but teenagers are not its. Now come over here and talk to me." Tabby said pulling him over to the bed and pushing him into a sitting position. After sitting down herself, she said "Now who are you really mad at?... Todd look at me and talk to me." She said tilting his head to look at her.

"I don't know Tabbs. Nothing. Everything. Anything. Everyone. I just don't know. Myself I guess. For letting everything happen to me." He said looking heartbroken and lonely.

Tabby saw Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Wolverine, and Storm at the door but gave them a warning look, saying with her eyes _you__say__anything__about__this,__I__will__kick__your__ass._ "It _was__not_ your fault, Todd. Other people did that to you. You did what you could to help the innocent people and children that were victims. Things will get better."

Suddenly he jumped to his feet and yelled "I could have done _something_. Anything would've helped. I could have said no to their blackmail. I could've said that I wouldn't be their assassin. But I didn't." At that he sat down. During his rant his face turned from angry to depressed, heartbroken, and ridden with guilt. "I killed, no _murdered,_ fifty-three people. There was so much I could've stopped; so many I could've saved; if I said no or escaped earlier. Annie, Mary, and so many others would still be alive. I would be better dead."

"Todd! If you weren't alive, so many would've died. Austin, Zach, Amy, Rogue, Scott, Mystique, _me_ and the rest of the X-men would be dead. You saved us many times whether we know it or not. Things may not look good right now, but- Todd? Todd!" Tabby said as Todd slid off the bed with his eyes looking all foggy. Suddenly he jerked and started seizureing. "Todd! Storm help!" Tabby yelled. Everyone who had been at the door ran in.

"What happened child?" Storm asked looking at Tabby.

"I-I don't know! I was talking to him and he- he just slid off the bed and- and this!" Tabby said.

Suddenly Todd stopped seizuring and with still foggy eyes and laying on his back, he looked at the ceiling with glowing dark purple eyes and said "They are coming. They will kill anyone in the way of the mission. Anyone in the way of the organization will be killed. Zathura will be killed. _**We**____**are**____**coming**____**from**____**you**____**Z.**____**hahaha.**_" Todd said with an evil grin at the last part and ending with a creepy laugh. Afterwards he went limp.

**There we go… Hope you like it!**


End file.
